Reels used for storage and transportation of flexible string-like media, such as cord, wire, thread, cable, chain, and other slender, elongated, flexible materials, generally include a core, around which the string-like material is wound, and flanges on each end of the core, to retain the string-like material on the core between the ends.
In industrial applications, large quantities of flexible media are used, and may be wound onto or off of reels by machinery at high rates of speed. Reels intended for industrial transportation, storage, and use of flexible media vary greatly in size and have traditionally been fabricated out of wood or metallic material. More recently, reels have been fabricated from paper and plastic products to reduce the weight of the reel.
Ideally, a reel combines structural strength with convenience and economy of manufacture. One development in the reel industry that has increased convenience is the rotating reel assembly. A rotating reel is a reel that is rotatably connected to a frame structure and is typically enclosed in a box. The rotating reel permits the user of the flexible media to unwind the flexible media from the reel at any location without the need for special fixtures on which to mount the reel.
One disadvantage of known rotating reels is that, during transportation, the rotating reel can rotate relative to the frame structure, unintentionally unwinding flexible media from the reel. Another disadvantage of known rotating reels is that coupling the rotating reel to the frame structure can be a difficult task.
A need therefore exists for a rotating reel assembly, including a rotating reel and a frame structure, which can be easily assembled. A further need exists for a rotating reel assembly in which the rotating reel can be fixed relative to the frame structure to prevent unintentional unwinding of flexible media from the reel.